1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program, and more particularly to a display control device, a display control method, and a program that enable display control in accordance with the orientation of a cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, when a content item such as an image or a document is displayed on the display screen of a terminal apparatus, the display orientation of the content item is changed by, for example, rotating the image 90 degrees on the display screen. In addition, even when the user does not change the display orientation explicitly, the image is rotated according to the aspect ratio of the display screen.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-18229 discloses a document viewing terminal that performs portrait or landscape display according to the content item such as a document displayed on the display screen. The document viewing terminal described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-18229 can change the display orientation of the content item in accordance with the orientation of the terminal, and display the content item in portrait or landscape display, which is more suitable, based on the display attribute of the content item to be displayed.